


Love When It Was New

by leiascully



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so glad we lived."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love When It Was New

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-_Serenity_  
> A/N: Title is from Paul Simon's "Everything About It Is A Love Song", which came on just as I needed a little inspiration.  
> Disclaimer: _Firefly_ and all related characters are property of Joss Whedon. No infringement intended.

The hammock strings are biting into her skin, and Kaylee mumbles and tries to turn over, 'cept there's something warm and firm in there with her, and when she opens her eyes, it's Simon, looking just as _shuai_ as the day he'd stepped onto Serenity.

"Hey there," he says, sweet as summer nights.

"Hey," she says, blushing and pushing her hair out of her eyes. He puts up one pretty hand and does it for her, his palm skimming her cheek. She blushes even harder, fit to start a fire among all the wires hanging around. She hides her face in his shoulder and he shifts his arms around her so's he's holding her close as close. The nip of the hammock eases when her weight's on him 'stead of the strings and she wriggles against him, hoping he's real. He laughs - Simon laughing! - and eases her over him, both of them almost getting tangled up. The hammock bucks like to tump them both to the deck, but Simon reaches out one long arm and holds on. The hammock rocks slow and easy and they stay where they are, which is just fine with Kaylee, because Simon's bare chest is broad as anything.

"My hero," she says, trying to keep the giggles from bubbling out in her voice (he's still so serious, her fine doctor!) and he grins and kisses her. Kaylee sees stars and tastes strawberries and her whole body's fizzing like the first time Serenity lifted off, that same magic. Simon with no shirt on is like a country fair: everywhere she looks, she wants to try something, and her eyes are all crowded up with looking. She lets her hands run all over him and he watches her with dark lazy eyes.

"You certainly wake up pretty," he says and that sets her off blushing again.

"Oh, now," she says. "Every time you go and say a thing like that, something turns out wrong." She props herself against his chest. "So, what're you gonna say next?"

He's still grinning like he pulled a heist. "What? I can't tell you you're pretty? You're pretty." He stretches up and kisses her and she melts into him.

"No," she says when she can breathe again. "You're definitely allowed to tell me I'm pretty. I'm just waitin' for the other shoe to drop. So go on." She nudges him. "Go on and say something stupid so I can get on with my day 'stead of spending every minute in here with you."

He laughs again and it shimmers through her bones and her blood. "Kaylee," he says, all tender. "You're a...you're a pip is what you are. Look at you." He cups one hand around the back of her head, pulls her down gentle so his lips touch her ear. "I'm so glad we lived. There's nowhere I want to be except here with you."

"Even on some fancy Core world?"

He pretends to think about it and she smacks him lightly. He catches her hand and kisses her fingertips. "Nowhere else," he swears. "I might be slow, but I learn my lesson eventually."

"Well then." She scrambles off him and he tries to push up in the hammock, slipping against the give of it.

"What'd I do now?" he says, sounding fit to panic. There's a sweet little crease between his eyebrows. Kaylee smiles fondly as it as she pushes the door shut and throws the bolt. Serenity's humming just as smooth as anything; no reason for the Cap'n to need her, and no reason for Simon to be called out neither. Simon's face clears up fast as she crawls back into the hammock, his hands on her hips helping her. Smart boy.

"More a question," she says against his mouth, her hands sliding down his body, "of what you're gonna do, don't you think, Doctor?"


End file.
